<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ohana by Sachiela</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113653">Ohana</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachiela/pseuds/Sachiela'>Sachiela</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author uses her extensive Disney knowledge, Character Meet and Greet, Cute, Disney parks during the holidays, Fluff, Keith is new to Disney World, Lance is a Disney veteran, M/M, Riding Space Mountain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:15:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachiela/pseuds/Sachiela</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lance had first brought up planning a trip to Disney World, Keith had been dubious at best. It’s just another overpriced theme park, right? </p>
<p>Keith hadn’t realized Lance would be so passionate about it. </p>
<p>Once at the parks, Keith begins to understand, at least a little bit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Klance Secret Santa</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ohana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggyeggplant/gifts">eggyeggplant</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>KL Secret Santa Gift for Tumblr user unevenbangs/twitter @eggyeggplant</p>
<p>Apologies this is so late! I hope you enjoy it and that you had a very happy holidays! </p>
<p>I know probably way more than the average person when it comes to Disney planning and it's fun to be able to use bits of it for stuff like this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Lance had first brought up planning a trip to Disney World, Keith had been dubious at best. It’s just another overpriced theme park, right? </p>
<p>He’d voiced the thought and was then subjected to an hour lecture on how Disney is so much more than that. That, yes, there were theme park rides that could be found around the world, but it’s so much more than that. Each ride has a story and there’s so much to do outside the rides, food to try, characters to meet, the list went on. </p>
<p>Keith hadn’t realized Lance would be so passionate about it. </p>
<p>He could at least agree that going once would be cool, if just to say he’d been and could form his own opinion about the cost to value. </p>
<p>Leaving all the planning to Lance (because, frankly, his boyfriend is so much better at stuff like that), Keith once again scoffs at just <em>how much</em> planning is needed for this trip. “Why can’t we just...pick a week and go? What is all this stuff you’re looking up to reserve?”</p>
<p>“Trust me, you’ll thank me for this later,” Lance replies. </p>
<p>And while Keith is still dubious about the whole thing, he does trust Lance, and leaves it at that.</p>
<p>*~*~*~*</p>
<p>They arrive in Florida the first week of December, when the crowds from Thanksgiving have cleared out and the Christmas crowds haven’t quite made it in yet. It’s still on the busier side of things, but Lance had wanted to see the holiday decorations, as he’d never been able to when his family had gone when he was a kid. </p>
<p>Once they’re bussed over to the resort, checked in, and in their rooms, Keith can tell the vacation mindset is setting in for Lance. It’s a good look for him, tension leaving his shoulders and his easy smile looking more natural after months of work stress back home. </p>
<p>Keith vows to himself not to make a fuss if he can help it for the rest of this trip, if only to keep that look on his face for as long as he can.</p>
<p>*~*~*~*</p>
<p>Finally going to the parks the next day, Keith starts to understand just a little bit. There’s an immersive quality to the parks that is unlike any other theme park he’s been to (not that he’s been to all that many). The decorations for the holidays are everywhere, too. Massive trees and garlands and everything one could want for holiday decor. If it wasn’t obviously too warm out, he’d almost expect everything to be covered in snow (or the fake snow he did see to be <em>real</em>.)</p>
<p>And, yeah, he has to admit Lance was right on another factor.</p>
<p>“Okay, getting those fast passes early was a good idea,” he says as they scan their wristbands and get in the fast pass queue for Space Mountain. He looked at Lance’s Disney app as they were making their way across Tomorrowland and couldn’t believe some of the wait times listed there. </p>
<p>Why is the Peter Pan ride in particular so popular? It doesn’t even go fast. (He keeps that thought to himself, though. No fussing.)</p>
<p>Lance grins. “Told you. It’s a bit more high tech than it was when I was a kid, but it’s also much easier to plan, I think.”</p>
<p>When they’re called forward to get into the next “rocket,” Lance pushes Keith to the front seat. “You’ll get the best view there,” he murmurs and slips into the seat behind him. They strap down and then it’s time for <em>liftoff</em>. </p>
<p>*~*~*~*</p>
<p>Space Mountain might be Keith’s favorite attraction, hands down. There’s just something about the mix of the ride being in the dark, going that fast, and the story of going to space that resonates so strongly with him. He’s grinning as they exit the ride. </p>
<p>“How long is the wait for the standby line?”</p>
<p>Laughing, Lance leads him away from the ride so they can grab a bite to eat instead. “Knew you’d love that one. Can’t wait to see what you think of Mission Space tomorrow.”</p>
<p>They’re snacking on churros and about to make their way over to another ride when Keith suddenly freezes in his tracks. That...that’s..</p>
<p>“What--?” Lance starts to ask and then looks in the same direction as Keith and Keith can hear the smile in his voice. “C’mon, let’s go line up to take a picture with him.”</p>
<p>They get behind a few other families that had already lined up, thankfully before too many other people noticed. Even so, it takes a little bit for it to be their turn. When Lance finally drags him close, Keith is tense for all of a moment until Stitch, in an adorable Santa hat to fit the holiday theme of the parks, opens up his arms for a hug. Keith wraps his arms around the fuzzy alien and has to bite his cheek so he won’t cry as Stitch returns the hug and a few shutter clicks go off from the photographer.</p>
<p>There are a few more pictures where they stand together and face the camera, Keith knowing his eyes are shining, and Lance asks for Stitch’s autograph for his book. Once that’s done, Stitch turns back to Keith, as if to check if he wants an autograph as well. </p>
<p>Keith gives him a watery smile. “I just...wanted to say thanks. For giving me hope as a kid. I finally found my family, too.”</p>
<p>Stitch sweeps him up in another hug, firmer this time, before giving him a gentle push towards Lance.</p>
<p>His boyfriend takes his hand and without a word pulls him to a spot off the main walkways where it’s quieter, where he gives Keith a small tug until Keith has his face tucked into Lance’s neck. </p>
<p>Keith sighs shakily and clings to Lance, relieved to have the moment to compose himself, a slight smile spreading on his face when he feels a kiss pressed to the top of his hair. </p>
<p>A few moments later, Lance lets out a soft chuckle. “So, best vacation ever?”</p>
<p>Letting out a snort, Keith squeezes Lance tighter. “Only if we can go on Space Mountain again.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Much thanks to my wife for helping me understand Space Mountain and finding me a YouTube video of someone riding it, as I've never been on it, but knew Keith would love it.</p>
<p>Edit: OH MY GOD, SOMEONE DREW ART FOR THIS!!! <a href="https://twitter.com/ab_ynda/status/1362210165186060293">Keith with Stitch</a>. Thank you so much, Ynda!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>